Amy, Are You Doing Okay?
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Sonic has left and doesn't tell Amy where he is going. Amy begins to wonder where he is when she receives an unexpected visitor. Shadow/Amy. One-shot. Goes along with the "Supermassive Black Hole" and "First Date" stories.


**A/N: **We're back!...

Sword: Aw, didn't you guys miss us?

Well, after doing some requests and other one-shots, we have another Sonic one-shot. I should probably explain a few things first. I felt bad about how Amy got treated in my series of Sonic/Rouge one-shots, so I thought "Why not give her someone as well?" So, trying to make sense with it as much as possible, I did.

Pen: And?...Who is it?

Ah, ah, ah. That would be telling. You'll have to read it. It goes along with the stories from "Supermassive Black Hole" to "Evidence", so if you're lost, check on those. Sword?

Sword: The characters belong to Sega and the song that inspired this story belongs to the Offspring.

Right. I just changed a couple of words here and there. Enjoy.

**Amy, Are You Doing Okay?**

Amy sighed. Once again, Sonic had left her to go over to Tails'...or so he had told her. She had called Tails shortly after, but Tails hadn't seen Sonic. In fact, he hadn't seen Sonic in quite a while.

So, the question that kept gnawing away at Amy's mind was where was he going all the time?

_Maybe it's nothing,_ she thought. _Maybe he just taking a break or a quick run._ Each time, that almost satisfied her...Almost.

_But_, her mind would question,_ why the secrecy? Maybe he's seeing somebody else._ This would make her blood boil. The thought of Sonic dating behind her back.

Amy would try to find some other excuse, but nothing else made sense. It was the only answer that seemed to fit.

_Knock, knock!_ Amy's ponderings were broken by an unexpected visitor. She stood up, straightening her dress and adjusting her hairband before she answered the door.

"Shadow?" she greeted, surprised to see the antisocial hedgehog before her.

"Hello Amy," Shadow simply replied.

"Uh, come in." Amy stepped to the side, sweeping her hand in a welcoming gesture. Shadow stepped in and Amy closed the door behind her.

"So, what's up?" Amy asked.

"I was looking for Sonic," Shadow answered, letting his eyes take in her apartment. "Is he here?"

"No," Amy told him, a hint of sadness in her voice. "He just left."

Shadow nodded. "Hm, I'll check Club Rouge then."

Amy's head shot up. "Why there?"

"Because faker is probably with Rouge again."

Shadow could literally feel the anger growing behind him. The room seemed to go from bright pink to dark blood red and electricity crackled through the air. That or it was Amy's mood.

"What?" she screamed, grabbing Shadow and pushing him onto her couch. Amy brought her face close to his, her eyes red with rage. "What about Rouge and my Sonic?"

Shadow pushed Amy off, with a little more effort than he expected and stood over her. "They've been seeing each other a lot. I think even dating."

If it was possible, Amy became even more furious. Animalistic growls rose from her throat as Shadow stood there, arms crossed, waiting for her to blow up once again.

But she did something else that Shadow didn't expect.

Amy buried her head in her hands and cried.

Shadow was a little surprised. He had expected her to pull out her hammer and proceed to smash her apartment and then smash up Club Rouge. Hell, he had at least been waiting for her to yell and carry on about how Sonic could be seeing another woman.

Amy's body shook from sobs, as she muttered to herself, "It's my fault...It's all my fault."

Shadow couldn't take it. Amy was a good friend and if there was one thing he couldn't bear to see, it was her blaming herself for something.

_Damn you faker,_ he thought as he crouched down, resting his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Amy," Shadow called, trying to coax her out from behind her hands. "Amy." She just kept crying, muttering to herself still. "Amy," Shadow said more sternly.

Amy peeked out from her gloves to see Shadow giving his best attempt at a comforting grin, but it ended up becoming more of a grimace. Amy gave a small hiccup as she chuckled.

"Amy," Shadow began, "you shouldn't blame yourself for what he does."

Amy hung her head, focusing on her dress which now had tear stains covering it. "But it's my fault. I always push him into going on dates." She sighed. "We're not even really boyfriend and girlfriend. He's just taken me on a few dates and hangs around here to cheer me up."

"I should've seen it," she continued. "He never loved me. I don't blame him." She gazed into Shadow's eyes. "Who could?" she whispered.

Amy waited, searching Shadow's eyes for some kind of answer. Shadow himself was thrown by the question. He racked his brain, looking for some kind of answer that would calm her. But all he could think of was _I'm going to kick faker's ass._

Amy sighed and once again, dropped her head. "See? I knew it."

No, he couldn't let her fall back into a depressive state. _Think! There has to be some answer!_ Shadow couldn't stand to her like this. It broke his own, nearly-unfeeling heart.

That's when it hit Shadow like his Chaos Spear hits an enemy.

"Amy, there is somebody who would want you," Shadow replied, after much deliberating.

Amy sniffed, keeping her face hidden in her gloves. "Oh yeah?" she asked sarcastically. "Who?"

Shadow paused before answering. He was sure of it. It all made sense, considering their past and how they had interacted. How she had cared for him and he for her.

"Well?" Amy demanded.

"Me," Shadow answered. This caused Amy to stop and raise her head, coming face to face with Shadow.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

Shadow reached out for her hands, feeling the tear stains on them soak through his own gloves. "Me," he repeated. "I would want you."

When Amy didn't answer, Shadow continued. "I care for you Amy. I may not be Sonic, but I can promise you that I would never leave you."

Amy stayed silent, her eyes welling up with tears. Shadow nearly withdrew his hands, but Amy tightened her grip on them. "No, don't," she whispered softly.

"I'd like that," Amy smiled, causing Shadow to give her a genuine grin instead of a forced smile. They leaned in slowly, closing their eyes the closer they got.

Amy felt her heart soar. She finally wouldn't have to deal with being depressed about someone she loved never reciprocating it. Amy had found someone who loved her in the most unlikely place. And the best part was she knew he would never leave her.

**A/N:** All in all, I wouldn't say it came out that bad.

Pen: Yes, there's something for all the shadamy lovers to pine over. Speaking of which...

Sword: Aw, so cute!

Pen: I thought you were a sonamy fan?

Sword: I'm a fan of love!

Pen: Idiot...

Sword: En garde!

*Sighs* It never ends.


End file.
